When Darkness Falls
by Midnight-Sunrise018
Summary: At a Highschool there was a blackout and a girl was taken....now Grissom and his team have to find her and hope that she's still alive...bum bum bum! rated T for Blood and minor suggestive themes


**All is quiet in the halls of Hoffman Estates High School; all the students are in their 3rd block classes one classroom in particular is about to take a quiz in Mr. Meador's Biology class when the lights flicker and turn off. The door opened and there was a scream of a girl that was in the second row closest to the door. Her friends screamed for her questioning "What happened?","Amelia?" but Amelia didn't answer them, but they could here her screams going down the hall.**

**_An hour later when the CSI's arrive..._**

"well it's obvious that this is going to take awhile" Sara Sidle said as she assessed

all the witnesses they had to question in the dark hallway because the lights still weren't on all the way, including Amelia's boyfriend who was sick with worry.

she could hear him pleading with the police to just go look for her.He was about 5'9" with dark brown hair and bright green eyes with a little brown in them, and a little bit muscular, She went up to him like a professional and said "Hello my name is Sara Sidle, I'm with the Forensics lab, would you mind telling me what happened?"

He told her what had happened "Well we were about to take a Bio quiz when the lights flickered and went off, I grabbed Amelia's hand because she's afraid of the dark and I think she was holding onto Bryan's shirt as well, but I couldn't see so I don't know, then the door opened and Amelia's hand was ripped from mine and I think she scratched Bryan's arm before she screamed really loud and then her screams kept getting more distant so I'm guessing she was taken down the hallway and out the door." he finished sadly.

"And if I don't see her again I'm gonna lose it...she's all I have." he quietly sobbed. Sara felt bad for him and didn't want to make this any harder than it already was.

"So what's your name? And how long have you and Amelia dated?" She asked trying to keep the conversation light, and cheerful.

"Timmy Vanhorn, We've been dating a couple weeks, ever since I found out that Amelia has liked me since the first grade."

"Oh" that was all she could think of to say, she struggled a little bit before finally asking "Where's this Bryan...?"

"Oh Bryan Fanders...he's over there in the white Hollister shirt." She looked over to see a guy about 5'7" with light brown hair, shaved, a little less muscular than Danny, and dark brown eyes and next to him was a 6'3" guy with shaggy brown hair, very muscular and had very bright eyes but she couldn't tell if they were green or brown, she walked up to them and asked looking at each of them "Bryan Fanders?"

"That would be me." Said the shorter of the 2 boys.

"And you are...?" she asked the muscular tall one.

"Sean Kelper, and Blake Dreea should be around here somewhere."

"And I would need him why?" She inquired

"He's Amelia's ex boyfriend, and he didn't really approve of her friendship with me and her relationship with Timmy" Bryan stated.

"And you think he had something to do with her disappearance." It wasn't a question she was asking them it was a statement.

"Yeah, I mean I was Blake's friend when they were going out and he said the last few days they were going out

* * *

_**flashback**_

_'I think she's pulling away, I know she doesn't love me anymore, and if she leaves me for one of my friends I think I might have to do something drastic to get her back.' that's when I started to worry about her." narrated Sean_

* * *

Brass came up and heard what Sean said.

"And is this Blake Dreea here?" Brass asked.

"um..." Bryan and Sean looked around. "No I don't see him which is what got me suspicious in the first place."

"Well why don't we find this...Mr.Dreea was it?" Brass said.

"Oh, wait, I think I see him right now." Bryan said suddenly.

Sean looked "Yeah there he is right now in the black sweatshirt."

Sara looked at a kid about 5' 7" with brownish blond hair, lean, light brownish eyes and he looked paranoid about something.

Brass walked right up to him "Blake Dreea?"

"Yeah, that's me...what do you want?"

"Well me and my friend Sara Sidle want to help find Amelia, so if you can...please explain what happened?"

"I wasn't the one who kidnapped Amelia if that's what you're implying." He said almost snobbishly

"We didn't imply anything...we were just asking if you knew anything?" Sara replied

She added to Nick Stokes who was passing by at the time "Would you be so kind as to go collect some evidence off of Bryan Fanders' arm...witnesses say that Amelia grabbed his arm when she was taken and she scratched him."

"No problem." Nick said in his southern accent.

"Thanks Nick" Sara said as she turned back to Blake and waited for him to start talking.

"I don't know anything because I was in Business class downstairs with 25 other people...you can even ask them"

Brass looked at him for a moment hesitating "Well with all due respect Mr. Dreea, it was a blackout were you holding on to anybody that we can confirm this?"

"yeah" he sneered "Sarah and Amanda, they're kinda afraid of the dark." He added "You know, Amelia was the reason I came up here in the first place, I knew she hated the dark...can _he _say he knew the same?" He pointed out Timmy.

"Actually he told us that when we first got here." Sara added smartly. "Seems he knows Amelia the same way you do."

Blake looked angry and then composed himself. "yea well the only reason she went with Tim is because I was planning on leaving her for her friend Laurel, she never got over me" he smirked.

'This kid is some piece of work' Sara thought while processing him with a scrutinizing stare and found nothing on him that could relate him to Amelia's disappearance. While she was interrogating Blake she looked around to see who else was there. She saw Nick getting the evidence from Bryan, she saw Greg and Cathrine collecting evidence from the door and then she saw him...in all his genius glory...her Grissom. She chuckled to herself and went back to asking Blake questions.

"So Blake...if you were planning on leaving her for...Laurel was it?...then why do you seem so..jealous and upset that Timmy is so concerned for her?" she asked with a scrutinizing stare.

Blake seemed to hesitate for a moment and then composed himself.

"What a guy can't be concerned for one of his friends...yea that's right" He said arrogantly when he saw surprise on Sara's face. "We were friends before we went out and we were trying to be friends again after we broke-up."

Brass had had enough of this kid and Sara could tell so she quickly said "Well that's all our questions for you for _now_" She stressed the last word and Blake went over to a short brunette with blue-green eyes and a soft expression on her face. The brunette looked up at Sara when Blake said something and she went straight for Sara.

"Hello I'm Amanda...Blake told me to tell you..." She didn't use the words that Sara knew he probably said. "...investigators about when the lights went off and me and Sarah were both hanging on to him." Sara noticed her little quiet voice had a slight musical quality to it, she liked this girl immediately with her kind expression, and her delicate features.

"Yes that's what he told us...but did you hear or see anything that could help us find Amelia?" Brass asked quietly his anger at Blake forgotten.

She took a deep breath and looked like she was thinking. "no I'm sorry I don't recall anything to help you find Amelia...she's one of my bestest friends you know...her and Hannah...we're the three musketeers." She chuckled a little at the end.

"I'm so sorry...we'll try our best and hardest to find her for you and Hannah ok?" Sara just wanted to see this girl happy and smiling, she didn't know why but she just did.

Amanda nodded her head and went back over to Blake.

'now what to do now." Sara thought. all the others were collecting evidence and she just had interogation duty with Brass so she looked at him and asked "Who's next?"


End file.
